The New Kid in School
by Stranger in the mist
Summary: There's a new celebrity in school he's got the looks, he's got the style, and most of all he's a KID! He's name is John Michael McCarthy and he's got to do everything to be a normal kid, which is hard if your a celebrity. Contains Madison x OC


**THE NEW KID IN SCHOOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of 3000 or any of the characters, Although I do own John Michael "Mikey" McCarthy.**

**( Summary: A new celebrity has come to town he's got the looks, he's got the style and fashion and most of all he's a kid!? Contains MadisonXOc whatever that means...)**

_**I = **_**actions**

**()= What characters are thinking.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**School bell rings, **_**By this time every student rushes to their specific classes, especially the 1st year music students who were walking down the hallways of Westley school for the performing fine arts.**

"**Man, who knew that history test could be so Hard." said Lil'D in a disappointed way.**

"**Actually, Lil'D you were sleeping through the entire period." Kam explained.**

***flashback***

_**We see Lil'D lying his head down on his desk snoring.**_

***flashback ends***

"**Not as far as I can remember" Lil'D replied while he closed his locker.**

"**Anyways, we gotta go to music class before principal Luna catches us late for class again" said Kim.**

"**You mean like what he did when we were late for science class?" Eddie asked raising his eyebrows.**

***flashback***

_**Glass crashes, we see a hall monitors coming down SWAT style, students screams.**_

"**You are late for music class and that is not...how do you say,not acceptable!" said Principal Luna in a strict way.**

_**Background turns to an inferno type theme.**_

_**Principal Luna hands over detention cards to each student.**_

"**Now all of you will go to detention for 30 minutes after school's over." Said Principal Luna raising his fingers like a dictator.**

***flashback ends***

"**And imagine he did all that just to give us a bunch of cards." Madison explained while closing her locker.**

_**Class enters classroom, **_**Inside the music class there were different types of instruments there were percussions, pianos, woodwind instruments, string instruments like the violin, the bass, and the harp, there also was a complete drum set, but what's a music class without a teacher their teacher was international music pop and funk star Sunny Bridges.**

_**Sunny is holding Ms. Lila's hands**_

**Lil'D cleared his throat before speaking "Ummm Sunny?"**

"**Oh, Hi class so...how bout you an' me...OH Lil'D!" Sunny said surprisingly.**

**The students always notices that Sunny and Ms. Lila are always together everyday so Madison just had to ask...**

"**Aren't you two gonna get married someday?" Madison asked cheerfully.**

"**NO!" Both Sunny and said shyly.**

"**I mean...I was only about leave, bye Sunny..." said waving goodbye to Sunny followed by a flying kiss.**

"**Yeah...goodbye, i think." Sunny said love strucked.**

"**Looks like someone had a good time a while ago while it lasted." Kim said joking.**

**Sunny turned his head towards Kim and said "What? No I don't we were just getting to know each other better know what I'm sayin' li'l bit?"**

**Kim replied "Yeah, right" while she was going to her seat. All the students went to their seats waiting for the lesson for today.**

"**Aight lil' people..." Sunny said with a serious somewhat relaxing attitude "Today we gonna learn about, classic songs." Sunny continued.**

"**Classic songs?, you mean like Mozart? Kam asked excitedly.**

"**No Kam it's more likethe songs from the 60's." Sunny explained chuckling a little bit.**

**Tamika scoffed "The 60's?!Dang Sunny, nobody ever listens to those songs anymore." She explained.**

"**Relax Tamika, I heard old people said that oldies are goldies" Kam said smiling.**

**Just as Tamika was about to say something Principal Luna came in for a special announcement.**

"**Señor Bridges." Said Principal Luna.**

**Sunny answered "Hey, Luna Lun what's up" Sunny said with a handshake.**

"**I will tell you what is up Señor Bridges you will be having a new student on your class" Principal Luna said smiling cheerfully.**

"**A new student huh? Is it a boy or girl" Lil'D asked raising his eyebrow.**

**Principal Luna replied "I still do not know my boy but I will find out soon, and that would be all my students and you Sunny Bridges." Principal Luna waved goodbye while he closed the door.**

_**Who is the new student? **_**Everybody wondered. Allow me to introduce myself I'm John Michael McCarthy or "Mikey" for short,I'm 12 years old sometimes I consider myself as the youngest celebrity in Hollywood that's what people told me, My family and I moved from Peachtree City to Atlanta because my mom had a job offer in Atlanta's colonary arts and my dad...well he's just happy to be in Atlanta 'cause he's a famous anchorman on channel 11 and me...well I just wanna be a musician, so my father enrolled me on Westley school for the performing fine arts, my father keeps telling me "C'mon son you'll have fun here." But I just don't feel comfortable with the atmosphere around me.**

"**Cheer up Mikey aren't you happy that your mother just got a opportunity of a lifetime?" My dad told me in a polite way.**

"**More like an opportunity for disaster." I replied.**

"**Don't worry son by the time we get there you'll be amazed of what you'll see" Dad told me proudly.**

"**Yeah, just like what I'm seeing now..." I said it in a gloomy way while looking out the car window.**

**My Dad let out a sigh and said, "Look, I know what you feel son you're just homesick." Dad tried to explain.**

"**I'm not homesick!" I replied.**

"**Riiight..." Dad told me raising his eyebrow.**

"**I'm serious, I just don't feel comfortable being in a new school."**

"**You'll get use to it, all you have to do is just think about happy thoughts."**

"**The only happy thoughts I have is my old job back at Peachtree county."**

"**Are you still thinking about that job?"**

"**Of course, it's the only job I can do."**

"**C'mon Mikey photojournalism is just too tiring."**

"**Don't worry Dad I'm used to it except for that time when Principal Samuel assigned me to the milk farm."**

***flashback***

_**Cow mooing, camera snaps**_

"**...Now don't stand near the cows or else they'll spit on you or eat your valuable things." The owner of the milk farm explained.**

"**What do you mean eat our valuable things?" I asked with my arms crossed.**

"**They could eat your valuable things just like what Annabelle is doing right now." He chuckled a bit while explaining.**

"**Huh?" I looked to my right side, **_**the cow chews a piece of film from Mikey's camera, **_**"Hey!" I exclaimed and grab the film and manage to grab half of the film. Everybody in the Milk farm laughed hysterically while I brush off the drool on my film.**

***flashback ends***

"**Yeah, I remember you telling me that speaking of which, we're here." My Dad stops the car in front of the school.**

"**Well son here's your stop" My Dad told me while opening my door.**

**As soon as I step out of the vehicle I got my first impression.**

"**HOLY COW!!!" I exclaimed.**

_**Cow mooing.**_

"**Not that kind of cow..." I said seriously.**

**Ok maybe a WILD first impression the only thing i could do is ask...**

"**Is this a house or a mansion?" I ask my dad puzzled.**

"_**Laughs **_**Of course it's a school, by the way you forgot your camera." Dad tossed my camera to me.**

"**Thanks Dad, I'll let you know when it's time to go home." I told my Dad while I get my instrument at the trunk.**

_**Mikey closes trunk**_

"**By the way son, don't forget to watch me on 11 tonight ok?"**

"**Sure thing." I answered while I snapped my hat.**

_**Car brisks away**_

**I let out a sigh and walk to the front door, but first things first...**

_**Mikey removes hat, fixes his hair and wears his hat.**_

**Now, I walk to the front door the first thing that came into my mind was **_**I'm gonna die...**_**As soon as I walk to the door the hallway is empty and I can hear the teachers explaining the lesson for today, only thing to do is find the principal's office, so I walk to the empty corridors of the school, while I was walking I saw a man mopping the floors near the comfort room he was wearing a gray suit,black boots and he had a "ponytail" hairstyle, so I just had to ask him a simple question.**

"**Ummm, Excuse me sir?" I asked nervously.**

**The janitor looked at me seriously.**

"**What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in class ya?" He said it with a Swedish accent.**

"**Uh, Actually I'm kinda new here and I have no idea where the Principal's office is and---" He spoke before I could finish.**

"**So you're the new student Principal Luna was talkin' about ya?" He asked me while mopping the floor.**

"**I guess so, by the way I'm Mikey please to meet you...uhh" I offered my hand and stop to know his name.**

"**You can call me Jan I'm the school janitor **_**shakes Mikey's hand, **_**I'll guide you to Principal Luna's office after I finish plunging the toilet ya?" He pulled out his plunger and went on.**

"**Sure thing." I answered.**

**Hm, first day at Westley and I'm starting to get bored...Well maybe half-bored the only thing I could do is wait for the janitor to finish plumbing,**

_**After 5 minutes**_

"**Alright kid, we can go to the office now ya?" said Jan after cleaning the toilets.**

"**Zzzzzzzz...."**

" _**Grabs water spray, sprays it to Mikey **_**Kid wake up..." Jan called me.**

"_**Yawn, **_**Uhh..what...why am I wet?**_** Wipes off face **_**Oh! oh alright" I got up and pick up my **_**guitar**_** case and followed him.**

**We were walking to the hallway and then we reached our destination the sign reads **_**Principal Luna School Principal.**_

"**There you go kid if need any help just ask me now, I'll go do some dirty jobs in the Cafeteria" **_**Grabs broom and leaves.**_

"**Well this is the moment of truth..." I said to myself **_**opens door slowly, **_**"Ummm, hello?"**

"**Ah, Señor McCarthy you have made it I am how'd you say "glad" to see that you are interested in being a student here at Westley" He shook my hand gladly.**

"**Please to meet you Principal Luna so you do know that I'm a celebrity right?" I ask crossing my arms.**

"**Yes, I knew that since the time your father came here, He is the famous newscaster of the channel 11 news yes?"**

"**Yeah that's right so what do I do now?"**

"**Well...umm...why don't you have a seat first and I'll get the papers for you to sign will it be okay if you wait for about 5 minutes?"**

"**I guess so."**

"**Fantastic." said Principal Luna before he left the room.**

"***sighs* All alone and bored...man, being a normal kid sure has its limits." I explained myself.**

**Well for one thing the school looks cool, the janitor seems a little bit wierd, and the Principal...well he didn't care even though I'm a celebrity and a model for commercials only...something's telling me this is gonna be a really, really fine day...for now.**

_**Door opens**_

"**Señor McCarthy I'm afraid you don't need any papers to sign." He told me cheerfully.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Because it appears that we have some problems in our printing machine due to...pop quizzes." He replied.**

"**Pop quizzes? Oh yeah i had one of those since I was in pre-school." I replied back.**

"**Well then, all that is left is for you to meet the music class students and their first year music teacher."**

"**Well, that's for you to know and for me to find out right?"**

"**Yes, How did you know what I was gonna say?"**

"**Hm, don't know it just sorta pop over my head."**

**He paused for a second then...**

"**Makes sense to me, now come with me"**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**To meet the first year music students"**

"**Umm...sure, but one question"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Is my hair ok?"**

"**Yes, it is."**

"**Thanks"**

**Well we're on our way to music class and I think I'm gonna like this school...**

"_**mutters...**_**Ahh here we are the first year music class,but be careful because sometimes when the class see a new student they go how'd you say...hyper." Principal Luna explained.**

_**Meanwhile in music class**_

_**Funk music plays**_

"**Yeah that's right...Keep it up kids" Sunny said while snapping his fingers to the beat.**

_**Knocks on door**_

"**Ok class we'll take a 5 minute break" Sunny said putting down his stick down on his desk.**

_**Sunny opens door**_

"**Mister Sunny Bridges I would like you to meet your new student Michael McCarthy" said Principal Luna.**

"**Wait, Mikey McCarthy? The son of the anchorman Simon McCarthy Jr.?" Sunny exclaimed.**

"**Shhh!" I hushed Sunny, "I don't want anyone to know I'm Mikey McCarthy they'll go crazy on me...I just need a day off you know." I explained.**

"**All right son, I get your point, I won't tell anybody" Sunny said chuckling a bit.**

"**Thank you" I answered.**

"**Well, I think your on your own Señor McCarthy, please note Sunny Bridges that Mikey needs to be how'd you say between math and your students?"**

"**Counting on them?" I answered.**

"**Yes, you are so good at guessing eh?" Principal Luna said in joyful way.**

"**Let's just say I was born lucky" I answered.**

"**All right I guess we'll see you later Luna-Lun" said Sunny.**

"**Yes, we will Señor Bridges" said Principal Luna while walking away.**

_**In music class, students chattering**_

"**All right class settle down I'd like you to meet the new member of our class Mik---"**

"**Rick Shaw" I smiled nervously.**

**What?! I had to do somethin' I mean he was gonna say my name out loud, ok back to my story...**

"**Rick Shaw?...I mean yeah Rick Shaw from Nagasaki" Sunny said with a fake smile on his face.**

**I looked at him and thought **_**What a priceless smile...**_

"**Well nice to meet you Rick, names Lil'D leader of the band~" Lil'D was cutted off by Tamika.**

"**You ain't the leader of this band fool! Sorry if the li'l guy's buggin' ya new kid." Tamika said while a pulling Li'D away.**

"**Oh, don't worry about it and you are?" I asked politely.**

"**The names Tamika Jones new kid and if you're about to do anything funny with mah friends I'll give you 100% of my fist to your face." She said threatening me.**

"**Ok." I said like nothing happened.**

"**Interesting..." Kam said suspiciously.**

"**What is?" I asked.**

"**So, Rick how come you don't sound like Japanese?" Kam asked seriously.**

"**Oh that...It's because...well uh." I stammered.**

"**Well?" said Kam raising an eyebrow with arms crossed as if he was a detective.**

"**It's because my mother is Japanese and my father uh..he...never shuts up so I got his accent instead." I explained with a nervous chuckle.**

"**Hmmm...Well makes sense to me my name's Kam" Kam offered his hands to me.**

"**Nice to meet you Kam" I shook his hand.**

**Then, a girl walked around me looking at my outfit.**

"**Hm, hm mm-hmm."**

"**Can I help you?" I asked politely to the Asian girl.**

"**Hm...polo shirt, red necktie, black hat, light blue jeans and Navy blue Converse ...Wow! you seem to have good fashion sense Rick by the way I'm Kim" Kim offered her hand to me.**

"**Nice to meet you Kim **_**shakes her hand **_**wait a minute...Kim and Kam are you two related or somethin'?" I asked confused.**

"**That's because Kam's my brother."**

"**And Kim's my sister." Kam explained.**

"**We're twins." They said at the same time.**

"**Twins...Interesting."**

"**Why?" Kim asked.**

"**It's because this is the first time I met twins in my life." I explained with a smile on my face.**

"**By Einstein's theory I am please to meet you Rick, My name's Philly Phil." He offered his hand to me.**

"**Nice to meet you Phil, um no offense, but are you a science geek?" I asked.**

"**Yes I am how'd you know?"**

"**The way you talk sounds like a science geek." I chuckled a bit.**

"**And I'm Eddie Lawrence." A boy with a sweater on his shoulder came up to me and offered his hand.**

"**The Eddie Lawrence the III? The rich kid?" I exclaimed.**

"**That's right." He said proudly.**

"**Hm, I guess I'll have a great time here and nice meeting you all.**

**Wow, This is great nobody notices me and...wait there's one more student I haven't met she wore a floral dress, white headband and...**_**whew**_**was she H-O-T Hot! Oh uhh...back to story hehe...**

"**Say who's that girl staring out the window?" I pointed at the floral dress girl.**

"**Oh that's Madison, Rick." Kim explained.**

"**What's she's staring at?"**

"**Oh, probably clouds...again."**

"**Again?"**

"**Well she usually stares at the clouds to...you know find figures." Kim explained with her arms crossed.**

"**Oh...why didn't she introduce herself?"**

"**Hmmm, maybe she didn't notice us, Hey Madison" Kim called out her name.**

**Madison jumped "Hm?"**

"**Come here I'd like you to meet someone." Kim said politely.**

**Madison stand up and went to Kim and me.**

"**Madison I'd like you to meet Rick, Rick I'd like you to meet Madison." Kim introduced.**

"**Please to meet you Madison." I offered my hand.**

**Madison stared at my hand for a second then...**

"**Here you go." She gave me 5 bucks and she smiled.**

"**No, I don't need money I just want a hand shake. I said giving back her money.**

"**Oh...a hand shake ok, right this way." She said grabbing my hand.**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**To the blender you said you wanted a 'handshake'." She explained.**

**I gave her a confusing look.**

"**I meant shake my hand Madison."**

"**Okie dokie."**

"**She grabbed my hand and started shaking it up and down.**

"**Am I doing it right?" She asked cheerfully.**

"**Y-y-y-y-ye-e-e-e-ess" I stuttered due to her shaking.**

"**Ok Madison I think that's enough shaking." Eddie tried to calm her down.**

"**Okie dokie." said Madison in her thrilled way.**

"**Yo, you okay new kid?" Tamika asked.**

"**Yeah I'm okay just having a shaky feeling." I answered.**

"**Aight, lil' people back to your seats and all of you can talk about Rick later in recess." said Sunny.**

"**Ok." Everybody answered going back to their places.**

"**Rick you could over the empty guitar case beside Kam." Sunny said pointing his finger to the guitar case.**

"**Sure **_**starts vibrating." **_**I vibrated while walking to the guitar case.**

"**Ok...." Sunny gave a puzzled look at me, "Well anyways today we're gonna discuss about how the harp is made." Sunny continued.**

_**After 10 minutes.**_

_**Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggg**_

"**Alright kids recess, later we'll talk about how the harp is tuned." Sunny**

_**At the cafeteria**_

"**Ahhh, there's nothing better than having meat loaf for lunch eh Rick?" Philly Phil said getting a tray.**

"**Yeah, Kinda think of it I smell something funny." I commented.**

"**Maybe it's the meat loaf." Kim answered.**

"**The meat loaf?" I looked at her puzzled.**

"**Believe it or not Rick, but Ms. Squattenchowder usually serves some food that are already expired so most of us just bring our own lunch." Kim explained.**

_**Food drops on Phil's plate**_

"**Ew, **_**shivers **_**good thing I brought my own lunch just in case." I pulled out a blue Tupperware out of my bag.**

"**Hey Rick!" Li'l D waved at me. "Come sit with us!" Lil'D showed an empty sit at the table where the others are sitting.**

**I approached their table.**

"**Hey guys what's up?" I said while opening my lunch.**

"**I'll tell you what's up, your food smells good." Tamika said with a delightful look.**

"**Yeah what is it?" Madison asked cheerfully.**

"**Well don't drool on the table ok?" I joked.**

"**Hm, ok." They answered.**

"**My mom made me a Japanese cuisine of...mix seafood." I showed a tray full of any kind of Japanese seafood you can imagine.**

"**Woah, some mom you got." Kim said while eating her Chinese pot rice.**

"**Thanks." I answered**

"**Oh no!" Kim exclaimed.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked.**

"**According to Hollywood daily magazine Mikey McCarthy said that he'll never act again for 3 years." Kim said depressed.**

"**WHAT!?" I exclaimed grabbing the magazine.**

_**Mutters words in the magazine**_

"**Those arrogant jerks I told them it was only a timeout for me!" I yelled.**

"**You told them?" Kim raised an eyebrow in confusion.**

"**Uh...I mean whoa, heh...uh..This McCarthy guy sure has a good move huh?" I tried to stall her.**

"**What do you mean it's a good move?!"She explained, "Without Mikey acting who'll be Hollywood's most handsome celebrity?" She said depressed.**

"**Hm, Well... don't you think Kurt Hamilton is handsome?" I asked pointing at his picture on the magazine.**

"**No, Kurt Hamilton is just another celebrity, but Mikey is the most talented one." She explained.**

"_**Scoffs **_**Talented? Girl, that McCarthy guy ain't nothin' but a sore loser." Tamika said while she took a bite on her PB and J sandwich.**

"**Oh, he is so not Tamika! Everybody loves Mikey McCarthy!" Kim answered laying a fingertip on Mikey's picture.**

"**Who's "they"?"Phil asked while he's mouth's full.**

"**The whole school." Kim answered.**

"**THE WHOLE SCHOOL?!" I exclaimed.**

**The school cafeteria was full of McCarthy fans...**

**(thinking) I can't believe it the whole Westley school is a fan of me I better get outta here fast!**

"**Uhh...guys I gotta go...uh, you know get back to class now." I stammered while taking my lunch with me.**

"**What? But lunch isn't finish until the school bell rings." Li'l D exclaimed.**

"**Um...I got better things to do see ya!" I turned around when suddenly...**

**I accidently bumped a student coming my way!**

"**Oh man, I'm so sorry you alright?" I apologized the student in a polite manner.**

"**Yeah, I'm alright." The student said while rubbing his head.**

"**I'm so sorry." I apologized.**

"**Hey, calm down it's not a big deal anyway." The student got up while dusting off he's shirt, "I'll just get another one." He said while walking away.**

**I turned around to my classmates and said "Sorry guys I think I just got carried away." I nervously chuckled a bit when I focused on Kim.**

**She looks like she's seen a ghost...**

"**What's the matter Kim never seen a guy bump a student before?" I pulled my hat down and—Oh no! "My hat!"**

**This can't be happening! I blew my cover...**

"**Oh-My-Gosh, y-you're." Kim stuttered.**

"**Ok Kim let's not make this a big deal ok?" I tried to stall her.**

"**Ok." Kim nodded.**

"**Ok, so we're good?" I asked.**

"**You're Mikey McCarthy!!!" Kim shrieked.**

"**Agh, nut sack!" I whispered.**

**All the students in the cafeteria turned their attention to our table.**

"**You owe me one Kim." I whispered while grabbing my hat on the floor and wearing it back to my head.**

**I began to move away when all the students began eyeballing me...I was only thinking one thing...I-AM-SO-DEAD.**

_**Mikey slides to the empty halls of Westley**_

**I turned left and right then I started running...NOW!!!**

_**Mikey runs and fans follows**_

"**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!!" Kim shrieked with joy, "I can't believe it he's really here at Westley!" Kim continued.**

"**I know this isn't a great time being star strucked, but we gotta help the poor guy!" Kam exclaimed.**

"**He's right who knows what'll happen to him." said Eddie.**

_**Music class starts running**_

_**Meanwhile**_

**I was sprinting for my life, my fans started squealing and shouting out "Come back!" and "I love you!!!" so I had to do something before I end up getting dog piled with fans.**

" _**Huff, puff **_**All I ever wanted **_**huff**_** was a normal day for me and now this happens all over again!" I was having a hard time running away due to my shoes (Which were Converse shoes)**

**Suddenly I stopped and looked at the sign it reads "Swimming area"**

"**Swimming area?" I opened the door and inside it was a large swimming pool meant for swimming class, "Wow, they have everything here..." I said in a excited look.**

_**Students screaming in a distance**_

"**Well, It's a risk I'm willing to take." I took a deep breath and dive in the pool.**

_**Students stop**_

**(Indistinct voice)**

"**Hey where is he?"**

"**Maybe he went that way!"**

"**Let's go after him."**

_**Students starts running down the hall**_

**(Thinking)**

**Whew, that's a close one**

_**Mikey dives up**_

"_**Breaths deeply **_**glad that's over..." I breathed deeply.**

"**And are we glad to see you." Eddie said holding out his hand.**

**I grabbed his hands and he pulled me out of the pool.**

"**Ok boy, you better explain yourself and explain it good." Tamika said putting her fist on my face.**

"**Chill out Tamika the boy needs to catch his breath first." Li'l D said putting Tamika's fist down.**

"**Ok, I'll tell you the truth." I confessed getting up on my knee. "My real name is Mikey McCarthy and I'm a celebrity." I said while dusting off my hat which fell off on the ground near the water when I dived in.**

"**So why'd you lie to us Mikey?" Madison asked.**

"**I had to Madison it's the only way I can do." I answered.**

"**Well, at least the stampede was over eh?" said Philly Phil.**

"**Yeah, at least you guys understand me." I said while squeezing my shirt.**

"**OH MY GOSH!" Kim squealed excitedly.**

"**Oh no..." I whispered.**

"**Mikey McCarthy it's really you and why are you soaking wet?" Kim asked.**

"**Well---"**

"**No , no don't tell me who cares whether you're wet or not you're still you! I haveso many questions to ask you, where do you live? How's your life? When is your birthday? Do you have a girlfriend or are you still single?---" Kim was cutted off by me.**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down there Kim---"**

"_**gasps **_**He even called my name right oh Kam I think I'm gonna---"**

**Kim fainted before she could finish what she's saying.**

"**Never worry my dear friend she's always like that." Kam explained patting my back.**

"**I'm never worried." I answered.**

"**Really?" Kam asked.**

"**Yeah, I get that a lot of times just like the time I went to a restaurant with my parents."**

_**Flashback**_

_**Mikey about to eat his dish, girl squeals**_

"**Oh my gosh it's Mikey McCarthy! **_**Squeals."**_

_**End flashback**_

"**Hm, so what happened to the girl?" Phil asked.**

"**Well she fainted and was sent to the nearest hospital." I answered.**

"**Must tough being a celebrity huh?" Li'l D muttered.**

"**You can never imagine, but no time for chit chats I gotta get to a safe room and fast." I said hurriedly.**

"**Well, You're gonna need our help." Lil'd said proudly.**

"**Um, we also need someone to help Kim." Eddie added.**

**UNBELIEVABLE! I can't believe these guys understand me okay so we got out of the frying pan and into a bigger frying pan.**

_**Everyone looks around**_

"**Coast is clear." Kam whispered.**

"**Aight y'all let's move!" Li'l D ordered the others.**

**We followed him and hide whenever there are fans approaching, I'm glad I got a little help from my friends.**

"**Is everybody okay?" I asked politely.**

**Everybody said yes except for Tamika...**

"**Easy for you to say MIkey it wouldn't be easier if I wasn't carrying Kim on mah back!" Tamika said furiously while Kim is still in faint.**

"**SSSHHH!" I hushed her.**

"**Did you just---"**

"**SSSHHH!" I hushed her one more time.**

"**What's going on anyway?" Tamika asked.**

"**Don't you guys think it's a bit too quiet?" Eddie asked nervously.**

"**Hmmm, maybe they all went to the bathroom." Said Madison with a smile on her face**

"**That's crazy how can all the students fit in the bathrooms?" I said looking at her in the eyes.**

"**Hey guys we're almost near the music room!" Eddie said pointing at the door.**

"**Good, let's move!" Li'l D ordered.**

**But suddenly...**

"**HEY EVERYONE THERE HE IS!!!" a student shouted from a distance.**

_**Students approaching Mikey's direction**_

"**EVERYONE TO THE MUSIC CLASS!" Phil shouted**

_**Music students runs in the music room**_

"_**huff puff huff puff **_**Everybody ok?" Li'l D asked.**

"**Yeah we're fine." Eddie answered.**

"**Uhh, has anyone seen Mikey?" Madison asked.**

_**Loud banging through the door, Kam reaching for the door knob**_

"**KAM! Don't do it!" Phil shouted.**

_**Door hits Kam, Mikey shuts door hard**_

**I can't believe this! They left me outside to the crazy students tearin' my favorite, yet wet clothes! I just got to say something to them.**

"**Why did you leave me out there?!" I yelled with my clothes wet and messy.**

"**We thought you followed us." said Kam rubbing his head.**

"**What do you mean I followed you?"**

"**Well you we're behind us and Li'l D shut the door with all of us inside---" Kam explained.**

"**Ok, ok, ok I get it, you should learn to speak shortly." I commented.**

"**I know..." Kam said with a frown face**

"**I think you better change your clothes." said Madison.**

"**Sure thing," **_**Mikey spins very fast**_

**Well out with the old and in to the new clothes which were the same as the first one I fixed my hair and wore my hat formally.**

"**There all done." I said proudly.**

"**Ugh, what happened?" Kim woke up.**

"**Good morning Kim." I greeted.**

_**Kim squeals**_

"**Ok don't faint just calm down and relax." I said calming her down.**

"**I still can't believe it you look more handsome than the magazine!" Kim formed a grin to her face.**

"**Why thank you." I smiled at her.**

_**Door knob rattles**_

"**Oh, crud Hide me!" I ordered them.**

"**Quick in here!" said Tamika opening the guitar case.**

"**Are you crazy?! I can't fit in there!" I said furiously.**

"**Well it's a risk if you don't want to end up being a ragdoll." Li'l D said pushing me inside the guitar case.**

"**You owe us one Mikey" said Tamika while she closed the guitar case.**

**Ok, all of you might be thinking **_**How does Mikey fit inside it? **_**The answer is...I have no idea.**

_**Door opens revealing Sunny**_

"**What're y'all doing here? Ain't recess suppose to be finish when the school bell rings?" Sunny asked raising a eyebrow.**

_**BBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG**_

"**Uhhh, Lunch's over!" said Li'l D.**

"**Okay...our lesson for now is another kind of guitar called the slide guitar." Sunny said while he wrote the word "Slide guitar" on the board. "By the way where's Rick?" he glanced at his class.**

"**Cut the Rick thing Sunny we know who he really is..." Kim sad with her arms crossed.**

"**Really? and who told you who he really is?" Sunny asked.**

"**Him." Eddie answered.**

"**Who's 'him'?"**

"**DUH! Mikey McCarthy!" Madison cheerfully answered Sunny's question.**

"**MADISON!" The class said at the same time.**

"**Oopsie." Madison covered her mouth.**

"**So, where is he?" Sunny still asked.**

"**In here." An indistinct voice answered.**

"**Who said that?" Eddie nervously asked.**

"**Mikey McCarthy." I said indistinctly.**

"**Please don't tell me he's a g-g-ga-ghost." Eddie shivered with fear.**

"**No dummy! He's in the guitar case!" Tamika yelled.**

"**The guitar case?! How on Earth does he fit inside?" Sunny exclaimed.**

_**CD scratches **_**Seriously I and all the other readers have no idea...**

"**Yes! ok, now you know where I am now get me outta here!" I yelled furiously.**

"**Yes sir." Phil said approaching the case.**

_**Opens case, Mikey got out shaped like a guitar .Everybody laughs hysterically**_

"**What? This is what happens if you stay too long in a guitar case!" I explained.**

"**Just hold still while I turn your body to your original state hhhnnnnn!" Phil said pulling my left arm.**

**POP!**

"**Wow! Thanks Phil." I said shaking his hand.**

"**No problem, It's a living." Phil smiled proudly.**

"**Ok now y'all know that he's a celebrity looking for a normal life like me right?" Sunny proudly asked.**

"**Yes!" everybody answered.**

"**Now that makes 2 celebrities in our school and you know what they say 2 is better than 1." Kim jumped clapping her hands.**

"**Ok now back to our lesson which is the slide guitar, and Tamika, which is our guitarist knows what it is right Tamika?" Sunny asked.**

"**Um...Sorry don't know anything called a slide guitar Sunny." Tamika shrugged.**

"**But Tamika your our guitarist so you must know any stringed instruments right?" Sunny complained.**

"**Right, but not all string instruments Sunny." Tamika answered.**

"**Um...I know something about the slide guitar." I raised my hand.**

**Everybody looked at me with a stern face I put my hand down slowly.**

"**Or I could just stay here with my mouth shut right?" I asked shyly.**

"**No, not at all you could answer Mikey, or you're just shy to answer." said Sunny.**

"**I'm never shy." I answered.**

"**Well, then tell me what a slide guitar is." said Sunny.**

"**Ok here goes nothing, a slide guitar is use often in country songs it comes in two kinds one is called a lap slide guitar which is like board and a guitar neck attached to it and the slide guitar has a big circle at the front of it called a resonator which produces sound waves or tones and...that's all I know." I explained with a smile on my face.**

**Well that took a long time to explain, but if it bores them well I don't know what to do with myself.**

**Sunny let out a chuckle "That's correct, well I guess that brings to our second question what instrument do you play?" Sunny asked.**

"**Yeah what do you play?" Tamika asked politely.**

"**Well I actually play 3 instruments the slide guitars, left-handed guitars and percussions." I answered.**

"**Percussions?! **_**squeals **_**Oh my gosh I can't believe it Mikey McCarthy playing percussions **_**squeals then faints**_**." Kim fainted due to thrilled emotion.**

"**Whoa, Kim needs therapy about getting thrilled easily." I joked.**

"**I agree with you." said Kam.**

"**So you play string instruments and percussion well by the way you mention it you look like you're very good at multi tasking huh?" Eddie explained.**

"**Well you could say that I did multi tasking at a show once." I said with my hand below my chin.**

"**Oh, what kind of show?" Madison asked.**

"**A car show." I answered.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Car screeches and hits wall**_

"_**Mikey kicks door**_** And that my friends is the show for today **_**collapses.**_**"**

_**end flashback**_

"**Wow a stuntman and a host that ain't so bad." said Li'l D patting my back.**

"**Hm, not bad? It is bad I mean the car almost blew up, but thank goodness it didn't." I explained.**

"**Ok back to lesson, Mikey did you bring your instrument here at school?" Sunny asked.**

"**Of course it's right here in my case." I said opening my case.**

**I opened my case and pulled out my slide guitar with my name on it.**

"**Cool instrument where'd you buy it?" Kam asked.**

"**My dad gave it to me last Christmas." I answered.**

"**Ugh, what happened?" Kim woke up unconsciously.**

"**Okay Kim let's put it this way stop fainting in front of the class and just act normal." I said annoyingly.**

"**Ok." Kim said normally.**

"**Good."**

"**Well what are you waiting for give us a sample." said Sunny with arms crossed .**

"**Sure thing." I answered crackling my hands and ready to play.**

_**Country beat plays for 1 minute.**_

"**Well played, for a celebrity..." Sunny chuckled.**

"**That was kinda good." Tamika said politely.**

"**Thank you." I answered.**

"**But not as good as me." Tamika joked.**

"**Yeah I guess so." I answered.**

"**Where did you learn to play like that?" Kim asked with a big smile on her face.**

"**I learned it by myself." I answered.**

"**Whoa, since when?" Phil asked surprisingly.**

"**Since I was 6." I answered. "Can you believe I actually sit in front of it for 5 minutes **_**chuckles**_** oh, good memories..." I continued.**

"_**giggles **_**I could imagine it right now." Kim giggled.**

**I was thinking that this school is the school that I've been looking for...well I hope so...Well after class it was home time, the time for peace and quiet at home and the others just won't stop talking to me, well there's a first time for everything and the best part is the other students of Westley never recognize me due to my hat which covers my eyes. And a perfect story to tell my parents.**

"**So Mikey how are you gonna get home? Surely you still don't know the neighbourhood." Eddie asked.**

"**Nah, that's ok I have a map of Atlanta." I said holding out an A4 sized map.**

"**Whoa where'd you get it?"Phil asked.**

"**My mom drew it." I answered.**

"**So how're you gonna go home taxi?" Kim asked.**

"**Nah, I'll just walk home." I answered.**

"**Well we're gonna see you tomorrow Mikey." Kam said fixing his necktie.**

"**Yeah, I guess." I said scratching the back of my head.**

"**Oh by the way we're goin' to the Fair tomorrow do you wanna come?" Eddie asked politely.**

"**I better think about it first, Well see you guys tomorrow ok?" I said fixing my hat.**

"**Madison, are you coming with us?" Tamika asked with arms crossed.**

"**No, it's okay I'll just walk home my house is just a 5 minute walk." Madison explained with a smile on her face.**

"**Are you sure? I mean, We can come with you." said Phil.**

"**Thanks Philly Phil, but I can go home on my own." Madison answered.**

"**I got an Idea why don't Mikey take you home for today?" Li'l D said with his hands in his pockets.**

_**Everyone looks at him confused.**_

**Okay let me get this straight He said I should go with the hot blonde...I mean Madison and I am beginning to wonder that she didn't just want to go home by herself, she wanted to go with me...Pretty good excuse for a girl who likes to go with me eh?**

"**Well, that's a good way to treat a celebrity eh?" Kim said a little bit furious about the idea.**

"**It's alright Kim what harm can it do anyway?" I joked.**

"_**sighs **_**Well for one condition.." Kim said laying a finger on me.**

"**What's that?" I asked.**

"**Can I have your hat?" Kim she begged with puppy dog eyes and a big grin on her face.**

"**Ok tomorrow." I said with a smile on my face.**

"_**clapping her hands excitedly **_**YESSSS!!!" Kim whispered loudly with joy.**

"**Well see you tomorrow guys! Phil and the others waved at us.**

"**See ya!" Me and Madison waved back.**

**The others we're gone Me and Madison were alone...together.**

"**So uh...shall we?" I said offering my arm like a gentleman.**

"_**giggles **_**okay." Madison said grabbing my arm.**

**(Mikey thinking ) Oh my God! She's holding my arm ok Mikey no hard feeling don't show that you nervous...**

**( Madison thinking ) Hm...He's so warm, and handsome and kind Oh...Madison will you just relax you'll be fine...**

**Me and Madison walk down the streets of Atlanta we never said a thing while walking we were just chatting about our personalities and stuff like other kids mostly talk bout when they first meet each other...nervously.**

_**Both laughs**_

"**That really happened?" Madison giggled.**

"**Yeah I mean imagine I was in a hurry to the Chinese theatre in Hollywood then suddenly I tripped and landed face first to the wet cement!" I laughed hysterically.**

**Madison had a good laughs and giggles and I just laughed with her...**

"**Oh Riley you're so funny!" Madison said as she wipe tears off her eyes.**

"**It's Mikey..." I said seriously**

"**Ok Miley." Madison said with a smile on her face.**

"**No, it's Mikey." I said slowly.**

"**Ok I get it Penny." Madison said cheerfully.**

"**No, its...you know what never mind." I said it in a polite way.**

"**Oh the bus is here Mikey!" She said pulling me.**

"**Oh now she gets my name...**_**zip!"**_

**Madison run as if she was late for a TV show or dinner at home...**

"**Good evening, Mr. Earl." Madison politely greeted the bus driver she reached her purse for money, but suddenly I did something no other celebrity would do...**

"**Oh, wait Madison let me pay for that."**

_**LP record scratches**_

**Yes, I paid the bus toll, I mean c'mon some celebrities are too lazy to take the bus and instead they just go take the usual transport...the limousine.**

"**Hold on I think I recognize you somewhere kid." Mr. Earl said suspiciously.**

"**Um...really maybe I'm just a look alike." I said nervously.**

"**Yeah, it's just like I saw you on a TV show...hmmm....**_**Ding! **_**You're Mikey McCarthy right?" Mr. Earl said kindly.**

"**Okay, time to run." I said in a running position.**

"**Oh, don't worry Mikey I won't tell anyone that your here in this bus." Mr. Earl said cheerfully.**

"**You really mean that?" I asked.**

"**Sure Sunny Bridges rides this bus and I didn't even told a thing to anybody, trust me I can keep any secret." said Mr. Earl.**

"**Oh, **_**whew**_** I thought you are one paparazzi guy looking for an interview about my love life." I joked.**

"**Well just sit tight and relax on the Earl express." said Mr. Earl.**

***bus starts moving***

**Well, this is the life...no paparazzi, no camera flashes, and most of all no one to disturb me while taking a rest in the bus seat. I feel sleepy...maybe a quick nap can cool down my "first day at school stress" or so I call it.**

_**5 minutes later, echo voices talks.**_

"_**Mikey hey wake up your stop's here!" **_**the voice became louder and louder.**

**I opened my eyes and yawned.**

"**Yes, Mr. Earl?" I asked.**

"**You're stop's here Mikey oh, by the way you might wanna wake Madison up." He said as went back to the driver's seat.**

"**Where is Madison anyway?" I asked while rubbing my eye.**

"**She's beside you." Mr. Earl answered.**

**She's beside me? I looked at my right shoulder and she was almost drooling on my favourite shirt.**

"**Hey uh...Madison? we're here wake up!" I whispered.**

"**Huh? **_**Yawn **_**just 1 more minute Ma!" said Madison holding my arm tighter.**

"**Oh man, Madison!" I yelled.**

"**Huh!?" Madison jumped.**

"**Time to go..." I said pointing my thumb at outside.**

"**Oh, yeah." Madison said while grabbing her stuff.**

**We were in front of Madison's house she was so happy about something...**

"**Oh, thank you so much for bringing me home Mikey." Madison gave me a friendly hug.**

"**N-n-no p-problem." I nervously replied.**

"**So uh...I'll see you tomorrow Miley?"**

"**It's Mikey and yeah sure I'll see you tomorrow I guess..." I nervously answered while scratching the back of my head.**

"**Okie dokie Mikey, bye **_**does a flying kiss, **_**bye." said Madison while she walk up the steps of her porch and went inside her house.**

"**Huh...yeah see you tomorrow Madison..." I said pulling down my hat and started walking.**

**Hmmm... What else can I say? Oh yeah, sweet girl and she digs me this is much better than dating Hollywood itself...What the?!**

"**I don't believe it my house is just a block away from her house...? Cool." I said.**

_**MIkey opens front door.**_

"**Mom, Dad I'm Home!" I called.**

"**Oh, MIkey I'm so glad your home me and your father have been waiting for hours! Where have you been mister?" My mom said with arms crossed.**

"**Well I've been running some errands and boy am I beat so good night." I said while running upstairs to my room.**

"**Your son really has your style eh hon?"**

_**Mr. McCarthy comes out of the trash can**_

"**I know hon, I know..." My dad said while dusting off his clothes.**

**Well... that's my story and my first day at Westley and The best part is I made new friends who actually understands my problems, anyways...**_**yawn **_**Good night!**

_**Lamp clicks.**_

_**-END-**_

**Well whaddya think? It's my first story R&R**

**P.S. Sorry if I get any personalities wrong.**

**(Next episode: Carnival and Dates)**


End file.
